<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Coffee on Fabric by Somiko_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253573">Black Coffee on Fabric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven'>Somiko_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank’s been wanting to talk to the cute barista for a while, and when he finally takes a chance, it all goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy/Alex Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Coffee on Fabric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b><br/>Hank had finally gotten up the nerve to talk to the guy that worked at the coffee shop. As he handed Hank the drink, Hank opened his mouth to say something to him, but instead he knocked the cup, spilling it all over the guy’s shirt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank didn’t even look up as he made his simple order, too nervous to see that strong jaw, messy blond hair, and precious blue eyes. His heart pounded against his chest as he waited.</p>
<p>This morning was going to be different. He was finally going to talk to the handsome young man behind the counter, but like always, he was chickening out.</p>
<p>“Hey. You alright?”</p>
<p>Hank blinked and lifted his head to peer at him, seeing his cup held in the other’s hand. “Oh, s-sorry.” This was it. It had to be now. Hank opened his mouth as he reached for the cup, but instead of grabbing it, he knocked it back at the unfortunate barista, the coffee spilling all over his shirt.</p>
<p>“Shit.” The barista, Alex according to his nametag, pulled the fabric from against his skin.</p>
<p>All Hank could do was stare at him in embarrassed silence, his jaw hanging. Oh no, that was not part of the plan <em> at all</em>. He watched Alex’s eyes turn to him, the coffee staining his uniform. “I am so sorry,” Hank managed to utter. His cheeks were hot and his chest vibrated with the racing of his heart. “That… t-that wasn’t…”</p>
<p>Alex merely stared at him a little bit longer before he turned and went to the back, probably to get cleaned up.</p>
<p>Hank glanced at the other people there, their eyes all on him. He muttered another apology and ran outside, the chilling air slapping him in the face. The whole thing definitely ranked pretty high for worst experiences in his life. He could have seriously hurt Alex. By the way he acted, Hank hoped he didn’t actually hurt him.</p>
<p>“Crap,” he sighed.</p>
<p>He didn’t return for about a week, and when he walked inside, Hank realized right away that Alex was nowhere to be seen. He stepped up to the counter, a younger boy there today. “Um, is Alex…”</p>
<p>“Alex isn’t here,” the boy automatically said before the girl with him looked over.</p>
<p>“Oh… that’s <em> the guy</em>,” she told her coworker.</p>
<p>The boy looked Hank over and turned to her. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yup, the one with the black coffee on fabric.”</p>
<p>Hank couldn’t help the blush that colored his face. He had a <em> nickname</em>, and not for a good reason. “So he’s not here… Okay…”</p>
<p>The girl checked her phone as the boy asked him, “So, a black coffee then?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s okay. I gotta… I gotta go.” Hank left the counter and headed for the door, but ran right into someone, knocking them both back a step. “Sorry, I --”</p>
<p>He looked at who he had run into, his eyes widening as he realized it was Alex himself.</p>
<p>Alex seemed a little out of breath, but he grinned at Hank. “Hey. Glad I could catch you before you left again.” He waved to the girl behind the counter. “Thanks, Angel.”</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>He returned his attention to Hank, his grin going a little shy. “So… about before…”</p>
<p>“I am really, truly sorry about that,” Hank told him. “It never should have happened.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Alex said. “Just a ruined shirt. No big deal.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t hurt you?” Hank asked.</p>
<p>“Nope. But… you seemed pretty distracted that day. I was hoping you were okay, but when I came back out, you were gone.”</p>
<p>“You were worried about <em> me</em>?” Hank wondered. The thought never occurred to him that Alex might be concerned over his own well-being.</p>
<p>“Yeah. So… are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alex flipped his hair out of his eyes. “Now, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“You don’t know my name?”</p>
<p>“I see <em> a lot </em> of people a day.”</p>
<p>“Oh… It’s Hank.”</p>
<p>“Hank.”</p>
<p>Hank’s heart fluttered when he heard his name from Alex’s lips, watching that mouth curl into a smile. “I’m Alex.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Alex’s laugh made Hank smile too, and Hank had to admit that maybe everything that happened really wasn’t one of his worst experiences after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>